The Ender Chronicles: Qui's Tale
by LunastoneMedia
Summary: Qui is a normal Enderman, picking up blocks, so on and so forth... But one day, he was scouting around for blocks, like normal. That was until he heard an explosion outside his house which brought him off his feet. Upon further investigation, he found something - or someone...
1. The Introduction

**Hello there everyone! My name is Jamie - but you can call me Luna, and welcome to the first story in my Minecraft FanFiction series: ****_The Ender Chronicles: Qui's Tale_****!**

**If you enjoy the story, please share it around, and click the 'follow' button! If you notice something which you think will improve my writing, don't forget to leave a Review!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Qui** didn't know what he saw, but, he thought he was... oh what the word... is it attracted? Yes, Attracted by whatever it was. He stared after where he thought he saw the 'vision'. As he started to turn away from the large hole in the side of the cave to walk back into the cave, which was his home, a powerful beam of light flew from outside.

He stared to the left and noticed his own shadow. Even though, in the land of Minecraftia every substance is made of blocks, all of the different monsters and creatures have humanoid bodies – only exceptions being Animal's (i.e. Chickens, Cows), Spiders, and Silverfish etc.

Qui being one of the most hated creatures throughout of Minecraftia, the Enderman, he was around 6'' 5' and had chalky, pure black skin, and had Dark Purple 'Orbs'.He had a short 'bang' of black hair which have been dyed at the ends with a royal purple colour which faded well with the original colour.

He wasn't very muscular in any way but (again) being an Enderman he could hit like an Iron Golem anyhow. But he wasn't very heavy so he could be badly hurt if unaware, unlike his Enderman brethren.

Qui curiously walked to the opening of the crevice and stared at where he saw the... thing. Whatever it was, the light was starting to overwhelm him. He lifted his arm to block of most of the artificial light; he knew it was artificial light by the fact that he did not randomly teleport as soon as he had stood in the light. Whenever he randomly teleported he would normally be back at his house.

Then there was lighter, so much light it filled up all of his peripheral vision, then he was flung of his feet, He flew maybe 20 blocks into the cave. It sounded like someone being rammed at full speed by a Mine-cart Train. His mind was slowly piecing all what happened; it was an explosion, not a simple TNT explosion but a Charged Creeper explosion!

He was thoroughly afraid for the mysterious creature that that Creeper was obviously aimed at. He decided that since it was still dark outside he would check on it, he quickly got up and teleported to the entrance again. He then continuously teleported to the place where he believed he saw the creature.

Qui recalled it running to the left hand side past the large grass mountain. He reached over to the wall to stand by it; he couldn't teleport as much as he just did so he had to stop for a second. He just started walking through the small crevice instead of teleporting.

Then Qui saw the ignominious 20×20 hole where he supposed that the creature's house was located. He assumed this because there were some blocks which looked like the things which he had collected in a small mineshaft. Some pieces were on fire, then when he looked around he was horrified to notice the creature which he saw earlier sat against the wall, red glistening blood smeared slowly down the wall.

On closer inspection he saw bright orange hair scattered all the way down on to its shoulders, In comparison to some of the Enderwomen he suspected that this creature was a female so he will call it 'she'. Her skin colour was very pale, her orbs were closed making it impossible for him to see her orb colour.

But what confused Qui is that she seemed to be wearing a cloak of cloth with an iron thing down the middle, which seemed to connect together the two streams of wool, in a pure black colour with purple on the inside very much resembling the colour scheme of the Ender Nation. She also had some very short blue.

Qui felt a deep sadness toward the woman with the fact that she had nowhere to stay now, so he grabbed her hand, noticing how smooth her skin was. And he teleported to his cave house, placing her softly onto his obsidian platform which he doubled as a bed. He remembered her having a backpack with her so he walked back as fast as he could and picked up the rough silk that connected to make a useful holding system.

After Teleporting back Qui dropped off the bag near the platform where she was, after walking to his 'potion cupboard'. Each small bottle was correctly labelled to what each potion was. He hurriedly grabbed the potion of healing, he then teleported back to the woman, he slowly opening her thin lips to feed the potion in. Knowing that she probably wouldn't wake up for a while he decided to get back to collecting blocks and minerals for the Almighty Patriarch...


	2. The Build

**As** Qui turned away he remembered that, since the creature is going to waking up in a random cave without a home, he decided that he would help 'her' by making her another house in the place of where the remnants of the last one was. He teleported to his storage room – well, it wasn't so much of a room as it was a large hole in a cave, as with his entire house. He grabbed as much of the abandoned Mineshaft wood.

He collected a potion of strength making it easier for him to teleport rapidly and he then teleported back and forth to the grass hill, taking the left to the crater where the Creeper had exploded, and dropped of each piece of wood one-by-one – since The Ender Nation may only transport blocks by teleporting whilst holding them. He thus spent the rest of the night making a 'Japanese Oriental' Style, even though he didn't know what it was. He stood back to admire his handiwork, and was mildly pleased.

It wasn't decorated in the least but it at least had a small platform the thing to sleep on, he walked back to the house out of fatigue - the potion had completely dissipate – from teleporting so much to pick her up. Qui gently held onto her smooth, pale skin and teleported to the opening of his cave, he walked the rest of the distance with being carried over the top of his shoulder.d softly placed her on the small wood platform. He turned and walked away, but he looked back once at the door, he could not help it, he cared for the mysterious w

When Qui was at the house he walked through the door ducking anoman - he then decided that he would make sure to check on her every day. Yes... that would help; he vowed to himself to protect this creature.

* * *

**Katherine** tossed and turned in her bed, inside her dreams:

_"Get away, Stop! Stop! STOP MOCKING ME!" She Screamed, As multiple vision's exploded into colour, all of the visions were in the shape of some specific mobs in Minecraftia: Spiders, Creepers but of all to her, Endermen. Katherine was horrified of Endermen, terrified of ever inch of them; the pure and deep black skin, their eyes which seemed to stare straight into your soul._

_Katherine wasn't sure exactly why she was so scared by them, maybe just the fact that they were lurking shadow creatures, or something deeper. Katherine has constant hallucinations due to her having a form of the mental illness: Schizophrenia._

_"Kaaatheriine~~ don't you want to stay and... play!?" They whispered, laughing in a clown-like way._

_"No! Go away, now!" She replied, whilst tucking up into the 'Armadillo' position, in a state of extreme fear. The Creeper of horrors started approaching, laughing manically._

_"Get away!" she screamed again. The Creeper was drawing near, "No! No! No!" Katherine repeated. The Creeper had begun flashing and bloating, with a terrible grin plastered on his slimy face._

Katherine flung off the platform Qui had created for her to sleep on, to the unbeknownst of her; she stared around the confusing environment. First of all, it was pitch-black so it looked like a Witch threw a Splash Potion of Blindness at her. Secondly, her back really hurt because of her lying on a solid wooden platform.

* * *

**Katherine** had just begun getting accustomed to her new environment, after putting up some torches she found from her recently noticed red and burgundy backpack along with 2 stacks of cobblestone. Whenever she decided to move and make a new house.

Katherine would always make the floor out of cobblestone because she believed that the opposed colours matched together nicely. Typical that the only house she didn't make out of the tough material had been exploded and set on fire, of course Katherine was exasperated at this fact. She was too busy soaking up the atmosphere to be vent out her frustrations.

Through all the problems and annoyances of Katherine's life she would always be happy-go-lucky and she would constantly make friends with random strangers, she had that sort of lovable nature. She decided that she would take a small investigation of the local neighbourhood, as soon as she stepped outside and took a deep breath of the sublime external world. She let out an immense sigh of satisfaction, with a colossal grin, the sun was a straight 90° above Katherine.

As she stared around, her beaming smile was dulling into a mystified composure. Katherine recognised this place, it was literally where her old house was, someone had rebuilt her a dwelling of major proportions, but a style of habitation. Katherine stared up the façade of the homestead, it was honestly stunning.

The wooden planks all had been placed with much exquisiteness, she knew that whoever made this house for her had a great competence at constructing brilliant structures. Katherine was pleased to know that she was the owner of the astounding artwork that she was stood in front of.

She realized then she hadn't even full check throughout the entire house itself, she sprinted inside with a large smirk, thinking how much decoration she could bestow upon this grand abode. Already picturing the carpets and furniture she would put up, considering the amount of exertion that the human being who had erected this majestic design would evidently need an appreciable amount of gratitude.

It took her a full 4 Earth minutesto have full forage around the average-sized house, Katherine glanced outside the small window to her sinistral side, noticing how dark it had already become. She, glaring at the Clock, frowns and adjusts the knob on the border of the gadget to align with the correct juncture. She lovingly looks at the earth surrounding her alluring domicile, Katherine eyes flew wide as she started to perceive the fact that there was nothing protecting her house, wooden planks being one of the delicate man-made blocks in Minecraftia.

She must build a wall...


	3. The Collection

**Qui** was slowly wandering around the deep dark stronghold, which had been abandoned even by monsters years ago for its lack of anything useful. The only thing it had which all of the Ender Nation had gained the knowledge of from when they are deemed 'ready', in the festival of "brtzKa".

It withheld the esoteric, darkly radiating mystery - which was hidden to all creatures (except obviously the Endermen) - seemingly sent the life-form to the Realm of End, Yet not dissimilar to an Enderman's teleportation powers but much more vigorous.

Qui had been given his typical placement by the Almighty Patriarch, yet, even though the monotonous job was – as said – monotonous, He loved it all the more. He was given the honestly simple task of being a 'Gatherer'; basically, he just had to collect some blocks. Qui had no idea why he was accumulating this worthless trash, although he knew it was for the greater good.

At this point, he was leisurely wandering through the dulcet caves searching for some useful blocks, or maybe even the preciousness that is those unimaginable shiny stones. Once he collected anything useful he would have to lug all the way back to the storage cave, but unfortunately it was correct to assume that there was absolutely naught in the way of the blocks that are needed.

Feeling mildly dejected, he calmly walked home after teleporting out of the underground cavity the night sky was as graceful as ever. Remembering about the female, he quickened his pace and teleported upwards to the top of the boxy grass hill which overlooked the house Qui made her.

It looked that she had made some adjustments, he never really had an eye for decorations, but it did seem that this thing was very much unmistakably incredible at it. He could not see her anywhere; he just thought that it must be off exploring.

Qui turned to walk back home, as he wasn't going to be at all helpful standing on top of a cubed hill. Then he heard the scream...

* * *

**Katherine** had just been lazing around throughout the entire day, she couldn't help it, she had been completely unconscious for... she didn't know but it felt like what must of been a year, but she knew it would be more like, maybe 4 days? It was then that Katherine realised that she couldn't really remember much about herself.

Other than simply that her name is Katherine, and she is terrible around people and making friends. Also, when she was growing up in her local village she was completely obsessed to finding out about all background features about everyone she has ever met, she liked to know who she was up against in intellect.

And she also realised the fact that she was going to need something to consume, and also something to drink. She would have to go searching for some pigs or something and go to a local spring or something. But she had no idea where any of those things are, she decide she will have a scout around. Katherine was a pretty happy-go-lucky kind of person that would often completely forget key items and sometimes even what she was doing.

She steam-rolled outside the door, she didn't have her backpack, she didn't have her small brown beanie which she almost always have with her, she didn't even have her small wire-frame glasses.

She ran into the large forest, located directly outside the entryway, as she was barrelling down the earthy pathway. Little did she know that there was a certain thing concealed in some of the dead bracken, plotting the way of... let's just say, scare-fest? Yes, that would be the good way of putting it.

The mysterious shadow was leaping from treetop to treetop making sure that he kept out of sight but she stayed in view, this man was a 'Human Slayer (HS)' - a monster who goes out to the over world in search of Humans to kill them, each HS has their own book of Human Heads, the more human heads the more money they get.

As they do not eat the prey's brains they have to live off of their other body parts, this girl had a very minuscule bounty over her head. But that's enough for many HS', as there are hardly any Humans left. Meaning a lot of mobs has never ever seen a Human in their lives!

Whilst this particular creature was planning what to do to kill the girl, when she caught him off guard by spinning around to look behind herself. He leapt to the nearest cover, behind the small Oak tree's leaves; cursing quietly to himself that he shouldn't have been so careless hanging around in the open. He took a quick glance around the edge of the tree to see what was inevitably his demise, to see something he didn't expect.

The girl was staring off to the distance, as if she had forgotten something.

Katherine was mentally face-palming herself for her forgetfulness, she had completely forgotten all of her equipment, and why does she decide to do these things AT BLOODY NIGHT!

She stopped herself, sometimes if she gets to angry, atrocious things happen, she breathed in slowly through her nose and breathed out through her mouth.

_'I'll be fine, I will just calmly walk home and gather my stuff and all search out again, or maybe go to sleep in my bed and try again tomorrow. Yes that would be good'_

Just as she was coming to this agreement with herself, she felt something tap her on the shoulder.

"Something wrong?" It was an incredibly gruff but yet caring voice which seemed to emanate creepily from behind her. Making her jump badly

"No I'll be..." Katherine trailed of as she turned quickly around to see the newcomer, she looked at him from top to bottom. He had mildly long but quite short messy dark brunette hair with a navy blue highlights which was concealed by his Dark green coloured Hooded Jacket.

He had deep blue eyes which seem to pierce through your soul, he had some Black jeans which helped to hide in darkness and he had black shoes to match with his trousers. But to not talk about the Iron Golem in the room would be rude...

He had green skin.


	4. The Meeting

**Qui** had heard that scream before, which was the girl. She needed help! Hurriedly, he ran as fast as he could down the hill to the site of the shrill scream, he stared through the long line of tree's and saw the creature cowering in a small corner underneath an Oak Wood.

He turned his gaze to the left where he squinted at a figure - wearing the clothing of an Ender Killer, the Endermen were always hunted by these monsters, if you could even call them that. Though he was surprised why this one was trying to kill the Girl, they would normally be slaughtering innocent Enderchildren, those heartless bastards'.

Qui knew instantly that this man was a creeper, he could tell by the green skin, he saw the creeper deliberately slowly walking towards the girl saying "You musssst no worry, human, I won't hurt you". He was calmly pulling out a small dagger tinged with magenta, Qui let out a slight gasp for the well-being of the... human? The Creeper's head flew around instantly to the direction of the endermanic scream, "isss there an Enderman thatssss needs a ssstab through the heart?!"

He knew that he needed to teleport to safety, but he didn't want to leave the girl in the clutches of this vile monster. He took a swift look around the side of the tree he was hid behind; the girl noticed this and screamed. Making the Creeper turn around, "Would you sssshut up for Notchesssss sssake!" the walked up and hit her with the butt of his sword, making her hit the floor hard; he continued hitting her around the face.

Blood splattered across the dirt behind the two, her mouth was swollen and producing most of the cruor, her eye was leaking gore too. There was a large bump in the forehead, from the butt of the knife, and many red marks on the cheeks.

Qui was furious, his eyes glowed red. He was showing the fury that was boiling inside of him, he teleported up and reached for the man's neck, spinning it to the left. The large snap as the Creeper's neck broke was sickening and probably could've been heard from miles away, he slumped to the floor, and his body completely limp.

* * *

**Katherine** could hear the Enderman breathing heavily and also heard a land crack and smack as something the floor. She had her eyes closed; Katherine was terrified of the Enderman. Screaming in her head: "_Please don't be there, please don't be there. Let this be a nightmare, please, please, please.__"_ Then she felt as if she was being lifted, the grip was a strong but caring. She lifted a single eyelid, all she saw was darkness.

Katherine screamed and threw her arms around like she was a windmill. The Enderman carefully, whilst dodging her flailing arms and sat her down on the floor.

She stood up and ran around like a headless chicken, the Enderman was giggling at her antics. She turned to glare at him, her mind yelling at her that she was an idiot, looking at an Enderman but she was too slow to stop herself. Her eyes locked with the round purple orbs, she instantly blocked her eyes.

She heard thumping, presuming it was the Enderman's footstep, preparing for the worst. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes, confused, what she saw confused her even more; the Enderman was slamming his face into an Oak Tree to the right of them.

**He** had taught himself that if someone locked eyes with him, that he would do something to get his mind off the fact that he was enraged at the person, Qui looked around for something to do.

He saw the tree, he teleported towards it and started to smack his head against it, His plan was to knock the thought out of his mind. He was each time muttering a word. "SloUi, SloUi, SloUi" he smacked his head against the tree within the spaces.

After about a minute, he was over his rage and rested his head against the Oak. He tired out from constantly smacking his head against a wall. Qui let out a deep sigh; he turned around and noticed that the girl still had an extremely confused look on her face. But was trying to keep eye contact.

Then he heard a female voice: _"__Thank Notch he's not violent.__"_Qui stared around he swore it seemed to be emanating from his head.

_"__Hello?__"_ Qui thought back. The Girl gasped and looked to the sky.

_"__Umm... Hi?__"_

_"__Who are you and what are you doing in my head?!__"_

_"__I could say the same to you"_

_"__Say?"_

_"__Don't get smarmy with me"_

_"__Sorry..."_

_"__Are you going to answer my question?"_

_"__Well, my name is Qui"_

_"__Qui's an odd name, I'm called Katherine"_

_"__Wait..."_

_"__What?"_

_"__Are you that Human?"_

* * *

_"__I am A Human" _**Katherine** looked over to Qui, before remembering what that does to Enderman. Qui turned to her and opened his mouth, letting out his creepy scream. Whilst walking towards her, he closed his eyes to go near the tree._ "__Don't do that you'll hurt yourself!" _Qui begun to smack his head against the Logs, "STOP!".

Qui Stopped as soon as he heard Katherine's scream. Katherine thought to him:_ "__There are better ways to calm down than doing that!"_

_"__Like what?"_

_"__Just count to 10, slowly. Try it"_

_"__Fine" _Qui sat down on the grass and started counting.

_"__Breathe in through your nose and brea-"_

_"__Breathe? What's a breathe?" Qui interrupted_

_"__Oh yeah, you Endermen don't need to breathe, do you. Hmm..."_

_"__What?"_

_A spontaneous idea popped into her head,__ "__I have a plan..."_


	5. The Friend

**Katherine** was leading Qui over to an old friend of hers, she could see the old Jungle Tree from a mile away – the light brown colour of the wooden planks which lead into the small rooms. Upon close inspection you would notice the small cocoa bean plants lain across the east and west of the tree.

As they drew nearer, Katherine noticed more and more features of the shabby elder branches, like the permeating smell of rotting leaves and the terribly carved strips of planks leading up to a small hatch hinged at the fore-wall.

Katherine leaned back first on the rough bark, as she thought over the Enderman who was curiously looking up the ladder, _"This is my old friend's house, called Sherlock"_

"_And you've brought me here why?"_ Qui replied.

"_We're going to give him a little… Surprise visit" _answered Katherine, smirking, as a familiar voice stretched, yelling from above.

A mildly high voice proclaimed "I'm just going out for a walk!"

"Well, that's fine with me!" A monotone voice announced – meanwhile the trapdoor creaked open.

Thinking fast, she mentally screamed over to Qui: "_Get behind the tree!" _doing as told, he ran behind the large brown wood, as did Katherine herself, being seen would ruin the whole surprise and if Qui was found… she would dread to see the consequences. As flashbacks of the day before appeared in her mind, shuddering, Katherine shook her head in an attempt to get it out of her brain space.

* * *

**Qui** leaned over to the left to see a human, obviously female, long brunette hair – flowed out of the woman's head. She wore an old dress with a floral pattern spread closely along and above the hem of the fine cotton-like material.

"_That would be Rachel, Sherlock's sister, they live together" _the voice of Katherine emanated in his mind.

"_Any other 'relatives' that I should know about" _

"_None alive"_

"_Oh…" _Qui replied. He could hear the rustling of grass as Hilda must've been leaving for the walk – once they were sure they she was gone; they walked from behind the tree.

"_Now to initiate the surprise visit" _said Katherine's voice, with a hint of evil, hidden in her voice. Katherine thus began vaguely explaining her plan to Qui, obviously missing out big strategic points, but he didn't question it.

Getting terribly bored, Qui was resting his back against the rough bark, waiting for her to ready herself, when he heard _"Everything is done, now… Do you remember how the plan goes?"_

"_As I've said before – the answer would be yes"_

"_Well, if this doesn't go right this could end up horribly"_

"_It will be fine. Now actually do something now please"_

With a sigh, she replied _"Okay, go behind the bush, then"_. He followed the instructions, walking behind the shrubbery from the back and yawned, happy that the plan was finally in tuition.

* * *

"Sher, Get down here!" **Katherine** screams up the ladder, "Come on!"

"Katherine, if you would, please stop using that baby name." out came the dulcet tone of a very annoyed Sherlock. Sarcasm spread his voice, "Why are _you_ here? Since, whenever you are it's because you want something..."

She replies with a pout, giving him a long silence. "I just wanted to talk to you – I haven't seen you in ages!" stating honestly.

"Fine!" stretching the F- with a pseudo-annoyed tone, with the creak of a trapdoor she finally saw her best friend again, because they live so far apart. She noticed the most obvious feature of her companion first – the dark red hair with every other strand being black to make a cool two tone effect, as the rest of his body appeared, the memories flooded back into her mind of the friendship which flowed betwixt both of them.

As he eventually got to the bottom of his shabbily made ladder, he turned around to a deep hug from the person he knew since they were children, surprised at first - eventually settling into the hug, he wanted to end the hug but she wouldn't release, instead squeezing harder.

"C-can't-t B-b-breath!" he gasped out. Katherine, jumping out of the hug, apologizes.

"No need to do that – I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but no need to asphyxiate me" as he spread his lips into a mighty, joyous smile which she knew so well. Although, to the unbeknownst of Sherlock, during the hug she was giving quick, sneaky looks indicating a signal over to Qui, who was seemingly dealing with some internal thoughts.

He was staring straight to the embraced pair, to be honest, he was confused himself – as to why all neurons in his mind firing off all at once, giving him an urge to teleport and break the hug apart, but he resisted through it.

He was too engrossed in his line of thinking, so that when he looked up, all he saw was Katherine winking the signal seemingly strangling the red-head in front of her. So he nodded to her, showing he understood, so she would killing the poor man.

She was glancing over Sherlock's shoulder at every interval in there speech pattern's together – noticing the deep-skinned man creeping to behind the tree with a very thoughtful look stretched upon his face, confused she continued to stare.

As a single phrase brought her back to the conversation at time: "So why did you want to go for a walk now of all times?"

Mind flying through the question, she retorted "Why did Rachel go out for a walk now?"

"How did y-" he started, being swiftly cut off.

"We... I saw her walking away from here" she stuttered.

Smirking, "Well, that wasn't suspicious at all!" he answered.

"Shut Up!" she yelled in his face, while speedily checking up on Qui – presumably startled by her screams. Silently, Katherine shown her 3 fingers pointed out in a fashion as to count down, showing understanding in a simple nod.

3...

2...

* * *

**1...**

Sherlock was concentrating on her face, showing signs of horror, fear and even shock, shakily lifted her hand as her lips finally allowed a scream to escape, he jumped around and stared into the deep darkness, seeing nothing. After about half a second, he turned back to where Katherine was, or once was, he saw small purple particles as his brain added 1 + 1 at a lightning fast speed.

"Kat? Kat where are you? Katherine! Can you hear me?!" He shouted to no-one. He started a spin to try and spot out his late missing best friend, his brain expecting the worst. He glared into every crevice, every corner – looking for any glowing sparkles indicating an Enderman. His family had always had a growing rivalry with the Enderfolk but Sherlock didn't like to keep hateful traditions hoping that he could make peace with them. But that all changed 10 years ago, on that dreadful night...


	6. Sherlock's Flashback

"Honey! We've ran out of food, I'm going to go hunt for some Pigs" a heavenly voice that only a mother's voice could be – with all the necessities; the caring tone, the peaceful wording of each careful sentence. That was all the right things to make you feel relaxed and without a care in the word.

"We will go together, we must not remember that two heads is better than one – remember that son" the muscular, yet protective tone of a father replies, still caring in voice but not as lovely as a mother, more fierce like a lion, very much defensive and possessive.

"Of course, darling" she answers.

A 6-year-old Sherlock, who is sitting on the small stool, tired and looking as if woken up a few seconds ago, excitedly asks "Can I come this time?" He has always loved the idea of this sort-of expedition, but his parents were caring for his safety and never allowed him.

"No!" both parents yell back.

He pouts, puffing out his chest and standing on the toes on his feet, to make him seem smaller, giving up quickly, he mumbles "You never let me go with you; I'm always safe when I'm with you"

"You're too young! You'll understand when you get older and have kids" his father states. As they both back out the crusty wooden door, "We will be back in a few hours – It won't take long" they bark at him. He waited a few minutes and slowly opens the door, he will go on this journey – whether they like it or not.

But when horrors had been looked up that day should never be explained, fire spread across the landscape like wildfire, gored floors full of blood – human blood, body parts and corpses spread across the grass, crying and screaming flew through the air. He ran towards the direction of where he knew his parents always travelled to for the supposedly 'best hunt'. Flames ripped through the forest's edge, giving no space to escape. Blood-curdling screams and yells for lost family members blocked all his senses, it was surrounding him, and shouting for attention of his parents was not an option.

He came up to a clearing, the fog was being threw up from the ground, mysterious stretching garbles, the gravel crunched underneath his small boots – he was squinting through the sky in the hopes of seeing more effectively, after what felt like years of creeping around the stench of burning flames. He saw the tell-tale signs of a large fire in the distance, but it was a horrifying blue and only see able at a specific point.

As he approached the blaze, he felt some large rocks build into a large semi-circle like an Igloo, the stones were very securely in place – so there was no possible way of it caving inwards. He poked a head into the fog-less room, he almost gasped at what he saw but caught himself; tall deep black creatures were gathered around the large blue conflagration, like Herobrine himself laughing in the most evil of ways, sweeping right up the surprisingly high ceiling.

Sherlock concentrated into the middle of the fire since there appeared to be figures in the middle as well, It was his mother and father, disbelief shot through his mind, his parents. He stared through the growing flames; they were lying on the grass. Spread-eagled along the floor, holding hands, they were bleeding from every extremity; the gouts of ichor painting the delicate grass, his brain flew through all possible solutions, until he came to the conclusion of these... monsters.

His parents... Dead... It can't be... It's... Just not possible, he always viewed them as fearless warriors, impossible to kill, always staying on top. _'Two heads is better than one' _his Dad would always say, tears welled up in his already puffy eyes; it streamed down his face, staining his smooth skin.

He screamed out to the world, the unfairness felt like it was slowly destroying him, then all the emotions was too much, and his mind went blank the calm mirror that was his mind smashed to pieces, cracking under the immense pressure of the feelings, he snapped his neck to the left and spotted a sword. He ran over to it, his survival instinct setting itself to 'War mode'.

He wordlessly walked into the room and swung the sword at the closest vile creature there was, but was shocked when it caught the dagger like it was nothing. He closed his eyes as it tugged the sword and he came with it catching him with its other hand, he heard the strange laughing of the black things surrounding him. He opened his eyes to a terrifying sight and wished he could close them again – he noticed every hideous feature of the creature in front of him, before being discarded to outside the cabin, like he wasn't worth the effort. As he hit the hard ground he felt all the bones in his body screaming in pain, he shut his eyes tight as he blacked out.


	7. The Mind

**His** hair was the most noticeable feature of Sherlock at the moment was his hair colour; it was switching between hundreds of shades. Before it settled on a horrifying black colour.

Watching the – almost crazed – boy from afar were Qui and Katherine, whilst Qui was extremely confused, but Katherine was horrified. Sherlock was doubled over in what seemed like sadness – Endermen can sense emotions, like Wolves, but much stronger. This was not fear, or sadness, this was pure anger, the hate that was pouring off the boy's person. His body was expanding and shrinking quite a large amount, showing that Sherlock was breathing deeply, possibly attempting to calm himself down – and it didn't seem to be working.

The human on the ground stood slowly up before turning around to where the tree was, Katherine stared at him, alarmed when she saw his face, and his deep dark hair had completely covered his forehead and the top of his eyes, giving off a shadow which obscured his facial features. He stared up the tree as if knowing where they were.

Katherine ducked out of sight, Qui just watched as the broken boy spotted him and grinned, Qui gaped at the ghastly physiognomy. His lips had stretched to the corners of his mouth into a creepy smirk, his eyes were a pure, obsidian black colour – there were no whites in those globes. The stare Qui was receiving was something he could just not pull away from, the anger of his kind growing inside of him, the boy reached behind him, pulling out a longbow. He grasped an arrow out his quiver and put it in the arrow-hold, Qui was not about to let himself get shot and teleported down to the bottom of the tree.

However, before he could notice, he felt his left thigh get pierced. He looked down and saw the arrow; he looked up in the direction of the arrow. He saw Sherlock with the Bow pointing straight at him, he had superseded him. He had a quick flashback to when he was still up the tree: he realized that Sherlock could see he was going to try and teleport away and shot to the bottom of the tree.

Seething in rage, he grabbed the arrow and yanked it out, purple gore poured out of the newly created hole. Pushing through the pain, he stood up, and teleported behind Sherlock, readying himself to snap his neck, when he remembered at very important thing, this guy is one of Katherine's only friends...

In seemingly a split second Sherlock spun around and started an assault on Qui with an Arrow, using it as a make-do knife. Time slowed down as Qui stared at the slowly approaching arrowhead, he dodged to the left, but continued the barrage attacks, and Qui dodged every single one.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!" he screamed, consecutively continuing his onslaught of strikes, "FIGHT ME!"

* * *

**From** up the tree the strong voice of Katherine shouted "Stop!" as she jumped off the tree, Qui stared over to the sound of her voice. He noticed her dropping figure, thinking fast, he teleports towards the bottom of the tree. Her speed was increasing and increasing, her mouth opened to try and let out a scream, but no sound escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and braced from impact.

* * *

**Back** down on the ground, Qui was reaching upwards, before he felt an elbow in his side, surprised, Qui snapped his neck to the left to see Sherlock staring at him, "You don't just run from a fight!" he yelled at him, his pure black eyes glistening creepily in the moon.

They stared at each other dead on, the contest gruelling between the two of them, anger spreading along his features. He teleported off the ground to the point of Katherine's approaching crash; she was now spiralling out of control. He reached his arms up and caught her, bringing his arms down with her momentum. He put her shaking, and clenched up body down carefully and turned to face Sherlock.

He was simply staring at Katherine; his hair and eyes hadcleared up and had appeared back to their normal colour, he looked between the two of them. His brain slowly solving the continuous stream of clues, but he couldn't believe it – how could Katherine get over her biggest fears, the Endermen, and suddenly appear one day making friends? No, he could not believe it; this one must've possessed her or something... Yes, that must be it.

In the blink of an eye, Sherlock ran towards Katherine and picked her up. Running away from the Enderman with her in his arms, he made it around the tree and up the ladder into his house. The unconscious Katherine just lay in his arms; he put her in Rachel's bed. He pondered over his day so far.

* * *

"Kat? Kat where are you? Katherine! Can you hear me?!" **He** shouted to no-one. He started to spin to try and spot out his late missing friend, his brain expecting the worst. He glared into every crevice, every corner – looking for any glowing sparkles indicating an Enderman. His family had always had a growing rivalry with the Enderfolk but Sherlock didn't like to keep hateful traditions hoping that he could make peace with them. But that all changed 10 years ago, on that dreadful night...

He felt himself fall to his knees as those terrible nights flashback swept over him, the flashback ended and his vision went black, when he opened his eyes his was in a pitch black room and he was sitting on a very uncomfortable wood chair, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

There was a single person sitting across from him, it looked exactly like him except with blue hair.

"Who in Notches name are you?!" Sherlock yelled at the doppelganger, "And where the Nether am I?!"

"You are in your own mind" Sherlock-2 replied calmly.

"I'm in what?!" he screamed.

"Your mind, you obnoxious idiot, and if you would please listen" he insulted smoothly.

"..." he silently answered.

"I can hear your thinking, by the way" he deadpanned. Then more pseudo-Sherlock's appeared. There was one with white hair, one with green hair and many more. The one with blue hair states "We are all your emotions, Sherlock"

He looked at them all blankly, as if unbelieving, since he... well, didn't trust them, "..." he stayed silent.

"Well, we're just going to have to prove it then, please" He motions to a door, which wasn't there before, "Follow me". He walks away from him towards the empty door place, before turning around and staring at him, "Come on" calmly, doing a finger gesture to Sherlock.

Sherlock sighs, getting up off his chair, and walking to blue-hair. There was a long hallway with hundreds upon thousands of doors. Billions of Sherlock's were walking around, greeting each other, the multitude of colours was quite mindboggling. There was a main door which the two were slowly approaching labelled 'The Eyes', it was a very grand door.

"This, as the metal plate observes, is The Eyes, this is where we check on what is happening to you at the moment" As Blue-hair carefully opened the door, when it opened a large blast of light shot at the unaware Sherlock, forcing him to blink. There was a screen to the side which had a view on the outside world, but it was like it was running of a camera which was implanted into the forehead of someone.

"Here is the normal view of you Sherlock" he said to the unanswered question

"Since when has this been here?" Sherlock questioned.

"Since you were born" Blue-hair answered mildly quickly. "We've been surveying you to make sure all you emotions are in check"

But Sherlock didn't really notice him talking and was staring carefully at the large screen. He had taken notice of the fact that the person on screen was using a bow – his bow. He confusedly pointed at it "But that's... my Bow".

"Yes, right at the moment, Rage is up"

"Who is Rage, and what do you mean by up?" he questioned, once again.

The answer rolled off Blue-hair's tongue, as if he has prepared for the moment to talk about this "Rage is another one of you, but he has black hair, and he is in your place at the moment". At this point, 'Rage' had pulled out an Arrow and was pointing it at an Enderman, with a black fringe and purple died at the end, Blue-hair continued, "Rage is the best fighter of all your emotions, he can be relentless in battle".

Rage had fired at just below the tree at the last second, hitting the Enderman in the thigh. "Nice shot" commented Blue-hair. "Now let's go back to the main room"

"But it's getting to the good part!" he whined at Blue-hair, before turning to the door, noticing he had already left, "Fine, dammit" as he dejectedly followed.

When they had both got to the pitch black room, they each sat in their respective seat; the other emotions were not there any more, possibly off working. "It is about time that you return to your body, because Rage is about to murder a helpless being, even if he is an Enderman" said Blue-hair in his unusually calm voice.

"Okay" he answered, preparing for blacking out.

"Goodbye" was the last word he heard as a flash of light filled his vision.

And that was pretty much all lead up to where he is now.


	8. The Other

**Meanwhile**, a certain Enderman was standing right where Katherine had been taken from him, he glanced up the rickety ladder, 'That Sherlock person must be taking care of her.' As he dejectedly began his slow travel to his old cave, until he thought of an idea: how about he just telepathically talks to her from his house?

And in the way that one would get home if they were told that they had an amazing present at their house, he teleported to the dull hovel which he called his home rather excitedly. He started off with a simple;

"_Hello."_

"_Hi."_ replied the all too well known voice of Katherine.

"_Are you okay"' _He asked worriedly

"_What? After falling out a tree? I feel bloody brilliant." _She answered quite harshly and sarcastically.

"_Was that what you humans __call sarcasm, or was that the truth?" _He, very honestly, questioned.

"_Take a guess, genius."_ She said irritably.

He raised an 'eyebrow', _"__What has made you so aggravated at the moment?"_

"_Oh, absolutely _**_nothing_**_." _She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"_Come on, you can tell me anything." _He pleaded.

"_Well, if you must know the fight between you and Sherlock has left me very split apart!" _She mentally yelled at him. "_If you actually caught me, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." _She continued.

"_It was your stupid idea to try and prank someone! Let alone someone with the side of a killer!" _He argued.

"_Just because you couldn't pull it off correctly!" _She screamed at him.

"_How about you actually think through your plans when you do this sort of thing?!" _His telekinetic voice rose louder than Katherine's.

"_How about I stay with Sherlock?!"_

In his fit of anger, he agreed with her, yelling so loudly that it almost broke the sound barrier. Thus ending his thought conversation with her, before thinking through what actually was agreed upon.

* * *

**Whereas**, in an extremely faraway place - so far that it is literally in a completely different universe, was a boy, who was riding in a Honda CR-V, painted in a shiny pale blue colour. The clearly 13-year-old boy was situated in the back seat of thus car, with a power-up sequence frozen on the screen. He impatiently tapped his foot, and turned off the laptop to try again.

And in that split second of complete black screen, he could see the features of his face, brown hair which reached down to his neck, with a long fringe of the velvety hair leading down to his cheek, which was in its usual state, deep red with some small freckles, indicating a case of eczema.

His, also, brown eyes pierced the screens reflection and drawn back to him, which shown a reflection back at the screen, making the beam of light filter through the wire-frame glasses perched upon his nose. With playing games for every day, all-day of your life came at a minor price – his noticeably whiter-than-normal skin, what should be a crème colour as shown by the aforementioned eczema.

He pushed down the power button irritably, as a light at the bottom of the laptop appeared, proving the computer's turning on state, getting quickly stuck back at the normal Windows loading screen. He growled under his breath as he reached for the power button once again. But, as if the laptop was watching his very movements, it switches onto the user option screen. He reached over to his brand-new mouse – with programmable LCD lights – and click's the small picture labelled with his name: 'William'.

For the laptop itself, not really anything interesting to state about it, it was a simple Toshiba 5-year-old computer – but it does the job, albeit slowly, but works never the less. The now known William cheered silently as it booted onto the desktop, he looked around the laptop's screen, checking each icon, and he had sorted each section of the window to a different function. The left and right of the screen was for the internet items, the top was all folders and the bottom was his most clicked place.

He read through the solid list: 'Full-Life', 'Heartstone', 'Symbol of the Ninja', 'Posu!' and many more. His eyes scanned through the options, 'Anaesthesia?' he thought, 'Not feeling it, plus I don't have a keyboard with me... Posu? No, definitely not in the car' when his eyes looked at the very simple icon of a grass block; the game named Minecraft. 'Hmm... I haven't played this in a while'.

And that wasn't a lie – he had not played Minecraft in a long time, it was just building the same-old, same-old everything, but that didn't mean it was a bad game, it just wasn't _that _interesting any more. Taking a glance around the, quite, small environment he was in, he looked out the window, looking at the green countryside of the centre of England, before diving into the game.

"_Click, click." _Went his mouse as the icon highlighted and the entire screen was replaced with the start-up menu, good thing Mojang had finally got that working. Clicking himself a brand new world, he popped up in a jungle – 'as always' he thought – When his computer started having performance issues, he let out an exasperated sigh as he waited for the lag to clear up.

* * *

**In** the front of the car, the driver, specifically William's mother, heard all the annoyance of the 13 year-old behind her, as she turned around to him, "Can you keep it down? I'm _trying _to concentrate." Though, the steering wheel had a mind of its own and turned itself over to the wrong side of the road, and a serpiginous van went barrelling down the road towards them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**, William was too glued on the screen to notice the huge monster of a van heading their way, he heard the gasp, but didn't look up. His car chair buckled inwards, and his face smashed into, and through, the laptop's small screen - getting a good close look of the crafting inventory that he was so desperate to have a better view of. He blacked out from the immense pain in his lower back and forehead, and he collapsed fully against the laptop.


	9. The Thoughts

**Qui** was sitting in his home Cave, on a small lone stone block – he had a worried expression drawn upon his normally emotionless face. His mind was dulling over the fact that Katherine might not be coming back to her own house, and in turn not come back to him. He had also been desperately trying to redo the telepathic connection with Katherine to plead her to come back, but all attempts had resulted in failure.

He could not believe that he had let his anger overcome his better judgement, as that could've helped him maybe think through what he could've said instead of what he actually did. In general, that argument should have gone a whole lot – more thoughtful – than what it actually had. He begrudgingly decided to do his job; otherwise just pondering over unfixable thoughts wouldn't do much good in the long run.

As he set from his little outpost, in the run of the moment he decided to maybe go down into the fairly large mineshaft he found a few days ago, before any of this had ever happened, the dank atmosphere not helping the small arguing piece of his mind, wanting him to teleport over to Sherlock to see if he could get Katherine to go to her house.

* * *

**Over** at Sherlock's house though, Katherine was sitting glaring at a wall, the frustration of the discussion had left her excruciatingly maddened, from what it would seem, is that she won't be calming down for a while. Pure anger had clouded her mind's better judgement too, and the heat of the time made her say something she completely regretted, she didn't think that at the moment though.

"Katherine?" a voice quietly, calmly called. She couldn't be bothered to answer this very simple question so she pretended like she didn't hear it, but the voice sounded again, louder this time "Katherine?" and he kept repeating it to see if he could get her attention.

She couldn't take it any more and spun her neck around to where Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table, on her right hand side. "_Yes!_ What do you want?!"

The quick and angry answer caught Sherlock off guard and he fell off his chair backwards. An involuntary low groan of pain could be heard emanating from the fallen boy. He stood back up quickly. "**I **was just wondering why you were staring at that one brick tile on the wall"

Her mind thought up a snide remark, but instead of when she opened her mouth to say it, she just took a deep breath, thinking up a better answer, so that she wouldn't just be kicked out of the house to wander back to her own house. The clouds obstructing her good thoughts dissipated, and instantly she thought of Qui, how she had yelled at him for no reason. She thought about the quite mean things she had said to him. All of these sudden emotions broiled up, and she completely hated herself.

She simply broke down into tears, in shame. Leaving a very confused Sherlock who had tripped over the chair on the floor in surprise of the sudden mood swings. "I'm okay!" he said painfully.

* * *

**Grass**, green, green Grass. Clumps of it everywhere – flowers too but they looked odd, too colourful perhaps – no that isn't it. This grass though, it was sort-of plastic like, almost exactly like some of that 'astro turf' stuff back at school. It scratched his face, and was being generally massively aggravating.

William picked his head off the floor with his eyes a bit faded out and not concentrating, before shifting into a more comfortable position, on his back partly resting on a wall, finding the grass weirdly comfortable. The sun beat down at him – he could see it through his eyelids. He opened his eyes to glare at the sun – a really stupid idea. He took the time to observe his surroundings as well.

Blocky Sun: Tick.

Square mountains: Ja.

Cube cow: Yup.

Extremely undetailed ground: Absolutely.

Laptop to his left, with all his things including the solar to laptop power converter: Mhmm.

He closed his eyes again, simulating the environment. 'It looks just like Minecraft, cool' he thought calmly to himself. His eyes snapped open again, "Minecraft?" As he jumped up, grabbing the aforementioned laptop and case etc. "Minecraft!" He yelled excitedly.

'What can I do? I can build a house, and I can do anything!' He thought to himself. He lets out a loud whoop, pinching himself, thinking it's a dream. That hurt, badly, but, he didn't care – not in the slightest; he was in his favourite game in the world. "Thank you, Notch!"

"What should I do?!" He said silently, mainly to himself. Then he felt a sudden urge to fall asleep, "Go to sleep apparently..." He stated drowsily, as his head smacks against the wall. A faint **ding-ding-ding **of a boxing bell goes off. He is completely out for the count.

* * *

**It** was seriously dark down here, but his ender eyes helped him see perfectly. There honestly wasn't much to gather here, it must've been cleared of any useful things by some Enderman before him – that always happens for him, he always got the short end of the stick.

Angry, he kicked a piece of wall and to his surprise, it pushed inwards and made a loud clicking noise, a small bookcase in the library was took in by some magical force, and went back inwards, revealing a colossal room, with white-block covered walls.

He was fairly amazed, nevertheless. So many things to gather – but that was nothing in comparison to which could be seen at the end of the hallway, he slowly and cautiously walked through the little arch-way, before he heard the 'door' shut behind him loudly, making him jump as the room suddenly got _even_brighter, it was almost blinding him now.

There was a full set of diamond armour at the end the hallway. His eyes glazed over in its beauty. He ran forward and grabbed... a small box – he opened it up and saw a small rectangular metal object with a protruding square.

Boring.

He threw that away and looked at the mysterious box, it had a pair of metal circular things which made it open and close easily, interested, he teleported back home to place it somewhere in his pile of 'incredibly intriguing items'.


	10. The Skeleton

**William** slowly opened up his eyes, and stared around at the very bland scenery around him. He stood up grouchily; reaching up to his face, he pushed up his glasses and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. He jumped when he realized that he wasn't where he was yesterday, but continued arranging his appearance. He looked down at what he was wearing; he was in full black – no logos on his shirt or anything. He didn't even own any black attire, so that was extremely weird for him.

He started to confusedly stare around his environment; each block had been carefully crafted with thin lines trailing downwards, and around large columns apparently holding up the roof. All things combined, made it into an entirely magnificent, grandiose room. The room led into a just-as-perfect hallway, which ended off with a beautiful throne-like seat, the thing sat upon it, was much the same, godlike.

From the looks of it, the creature was male, and looked very human; he had a shiny, bald head except for the well-trimmed, deep brown beard. All the things added together, made William kneel into a low bow, as he recognised one of his heroes... Notch.

Every Minecraft player knows who Notch is – he is basically the overlord of the game world, for he was the creator. But, here in this world, he is the God.

"_Rise, my Child._" Notch spoke with so much power that it was impossible for William not to resist, as he stood up whilst Notch continued, "_You may be confused as to why you are here. When you were born, you were chosen – chosen to do what? You may ask. Well, you were chosen to rule over this world when I have deceased._" He stated. William's mouth formed into a large 'o', he stumbled backwards in surprise. He carried on, "_I see you are confused. Think about what happened before you got here – you died, correct?_" He asked rhetorically. "_Think this as your second life. Here you are able to become friends with anyone you can meet. Now, please, go and start your journey in the brilliant world of Minecraftia._" As Notch did an opening motion as the door behind William opens. Notch had a huge smile on his face, before seemingly remembering something, "_Oh yes, one more thing, you can still die here – but you will reincarnate, still do NOT abuse this power for you will completely forget about what happened in your last life, it will be basically like you are another person. GO!_"

William bowed in silent thanks as he walked through the surprisingly bright light, as his eyes shot open to realize that his back hurt like hell – this is why you never sleep on blocky grass...

* * *

**Qui** was still standing and staring around his house, wondering how he could renovate it, the room he found earlier that day had left an impression onto him, and he noticed just how bland his home-cave was. But, he could not think of anything to do to the fairly hideous surroundings, as he let out an endermanic sigh and sat on the ground. He still couldn't believe the 'telepathic contest' between him and Katherine happened, which he technically won, but lost in every other sense of the word.

He raised his thin arms up towards his orbs, and rubbed, trying all he could to make him forget, but alas, it was a useless effort. There was just no way could someone forget when you lose a friend, he just had to apologize.

Standing up he teleported and was suddenly at the front of his cave, with light shining through and through and he instantly turned around '_Maybe when it is actually possible for me to.'_ But the thought in general was quite the thing to calm him down.

* * *

**William** had already begun his journey, and was already lost – he was deep into the middle of a forest and the sun was fully set and the darkness was speedily consuming the near sights. There were deep red eyes glaring from all conceivable angles, all shining in the beautiful moonlight, but William just continued down the road, with his hands firmly tucked into his pockets.

In his left ear was some creepy whispering, but William didn't show any signs of being scared, though. He seemingly walked even slower, surprisingly. In front of him, was what he was confused by, there was a woman, in a full white clothing, which proved an interesting contrast compared to complete darkness surrounding her.

As he got closer, however, he could see that her skin was almost as pale as her clothing, and then he realised within a few seconds that she didn't have any skin at all. She was simply made of bones, interested, he walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder, before asking the normal start of a conversation, "Hello?"

She turned around rapidly, and he could see her properly: She had pretty and well-kept silver hair to suit her attire, she was missing her eyes though, but that was expected. Also, her face was formed into a way so that it made her look extremely proud, her eye-holes wide like she had never talked to a human before – despite the fact the she probably was one before. Her 'mouth' opened and it made some clacking noises but William found that he could understand her perfectly in understandable English, with a surprisingly Swedish-like accent.

"Go from here." The voice stated coldly, not matching up with the jaw bone motions.

"Why should I?" William replied back in a defiant tone.

She was taken aback, as if she wasn't anticipating the answer, she asked the question that was surrounding her mind, "You... can understand me?"

It was William's time to be confused, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

She gasped and stood up quickly, she asked a quick-fire question "Really?!" And William opened his mouth to speak, "No, don't answer that." She cut him off, "This is brilliant! His majesty will love to see this!" The skeleton girl grabbed William's hand and started running at an insane speed through the forest, making a gut-wrenching cracking noise, as she was muttering to herself something about 'Skeleton Kings' and 'Humans that actually listen'.

William looked around where he was, still in the forest – how interesting...


	11. The Journey

**William** was still being basically dragged through the forest by the mysterious skeleton girl. "Um..." Willaim started; he knew she was just talking to herself, but it was worth a try, "Why exactly are you almost dislocating my arm, and running faster than the speed of light?" the last statement was completely true as well, he could see small shock waves originating from her feet. She stopped suddenly, giggling nervously.

"Sorry about that, I guess I got a bit excited." She said apologetically, showing no signs of tiredness, "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't, but my name is William, and you are...?" He asked kindly.

Her jaw bones aligned into a pseudo-smile, but it was good enough "Honegumi."

"Okay Honegumi, where are you pulling me to? Because I'm sort of lost on any reasons right now."

Honegumi's eyes opened suddenly like I had just told her 'I'm not from this world' or something, when she apologized again, saying "We're going to the Skeleton Temple."

"Um... Is that a place where they store bones?" William joked.

Honegumi must have not heard the joking tone – but what William didn't understand is how she understood that at all, so she answered literally "Of course, why would it not be?"

This just complete obliviousness stunned William into silence, so he decided just not to ask another question. Honegumi found this as a good time to continue with the talk, "Inside the Bone Keep, we'll be talking to the Skeleton King, but just remember, let me do the talking." At this point, Honegumi started dragging William again, more to his consent now, so he attempted to keep vertical – it didn't last though.

"And why exactly am I going to be meeting a king today? I've already had my fair share of talking to overly powerful people for a day." He was curious, and – as he did with all serious sentences – turned it into a joke, "I mean, Notch really was enough for an entire lifetime, really."

Honegumi stopped again, catching William off guard as the force of running propelled him forwards many blocks, which scraped up all his arm, he got up and walked back to her, "Y-y-you t-tal-talked to N-Notch-?!" She stammered.

William didn't answer as he pondered over the question at hand. So, is she scared of Notch or is there some other reason? Instead, he decided to answer with a simple, "Yes" But then he just got more interested, "So what if I had though?"

Honegumi seemed taken aback by the answer, and then she was even more surprised when William asked her the question, "Notch is a GOD. I don't understand how you can talk so calmly about him."

"I will always be extremely thankful to him, as he has done great things, especially to me." exclaimed William. Honegumi stared at him confused.

"Why would that be?"

"He -" William cut himself off, deciding that that should be kept only between him and Notch himself, "Um... It's none of your business"

"Okay, now you've got me curious."

"Shouldn't you be taking me to the Skeleton King?"

Sudden remembrance popped up in her eyes, "Oh yeah". She reached out for William's arm, but he was expecting it and pulled away, "Wha?"

"We'll be fine walking – seriously do you ever get tired?"

She replied, "I'm a skeleton..." It was said with so much duh in her voice making William feel like the stupidest person in the world. After a long 'William is so stupid' pause, she broke the silence with "Let's get going then." As she started walking with William in close pursuit.

* * *

**A** few Minecraftian hours before though, Sunset was approaching and Qui was already leaving – completely uncaring for his own well-being, his mind was set on the one task.

It was not long to get to Sherlock's house, with being able to teleport and all. He would never be able to fit inside that building, so he quickly decided to teleport his way up to a set of leaves and branches, and luckily, there was a window right in view of where he was positioned.

Inside the building he could see... to the annoyance of Qui, absolutely no-one, 'Great' he thought to himself coldly making sure he wasn't in connection with Katherine, for this was an attempted 'stealth' mission.

He stood there waiting for any signs of movement, he waited and waited – he has stood in that one spot for almost an entire hour, nothing even slightly clued towards either Katherine or Sherlock still being in there. Nothing even slightly interesting happened outside the house either, the occasional mobs would walk into his line of sight – but he didn't even give them a single glance.

Right as he was about to give up the search though, he heard a large 'swoosh' like sound, like a charged creeper explosion, but a million times louder. He craned his neck around to the origin point to find nothing. But some burning trail-marks deep into the forest, he paid that no confusion and turned his attention back to the window, to where he jumped back in surprise to see that brown-haired female human from earlier standing in the window, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with him.

* * *

**Rachel** had come home after a fairly short walk, because of the scream of anger she had heard when she had got to the apex of said walk. She didn't run back to the house, since she just assumed that her clumsy brother had probably just dropped a pan on his foot again, but when she got up the endearingly badly made ladder, she poked her head through the hatch when she noticed a new scene.

Sherlock on his back, lying on top of a flipped upside-down chair, her brother's old childhood crush, Katherine sitting on a chair tucked firmly under the table, bawling her eyes out. Her thoughts went haywire trying to figure what must've happened.

Katherine must have came round talking about how she loved him and asking if he did the same, or something of the sort, got denied by Sherlock for some reason – lashed out at him with a fist in sudden anger, he jumps back and stumbles over his chair, landing on his back.

When Rachel came out of her thoughtful day-dream, she looked up to see Sherlock's face looking at her, in a 'now is not a good time' expression drawn upon his face. She jumped up the last few steps of the ladder, and rushed over to Katherine sitting there, completely unknowing of Rachel even being near her.

"Katherine, are you okay? Did he break your heart?" She asked in the most caring voice she could muster.

"What?" Katherine answered in her high tone, but it was shaking, probably from her crying.

"It's okay, you can talk to me about it."

"What the nether are you talking about?!" That's the first stage of a break up; denial.

Rachel always thought herself as a Break-up Master, she always thought she could tell these things from a mile away.

"Denials are always hard to get used to." Rachel said knowingly.

All tears visible on Katherine's face had cleared up, as she asked in a strong voice, "What in Notch's name are you talking about?!"

In response, Rachel just patted her on the shoulder, and walked around the table over to Sherlock, she reached out her hand to pull him up.

"No, I'mma just stay down he-" He was cut off by a slap to the face.

"You've been friends with her ever since our parents – Notch bless their soul – met each other! And I know you've had a crush on her ever since her fifteenth birthday, how dare you break her heart!" She yelled at him.

Sherlock, on the other hand, had his mouth in a full circle in confusion and surprise from the slap, Rachel almost never hurt him physically, only in very odd circumstances, which were almost always – entirely his fault, Sherlock and his clumsiness.

Skip a few hours where Rachel learns she was completely mistaken, but the two of them still won't tell her the entire story, all she knew was that it consisted of another person, who was gone, and that's why Katherine was crying.

Katherine had left to go to her surprisingly speedily rebuilt house after she and Rachel had gossiped about life for a bit. After she left, the house was full of an empty silence, which just left the environment extremely awkward.

Sherlock was the first to speak up after what felt to Rachel like a year. He stood up and excused himself, "I'm just going to go outside to do... stuff."

And now, it was just Rachel all by herself, no-one to talk to, or even contemplate doing such to, all on her own, she will have to enjoy her own company for when Sherlock goes outside, he doesn't appear for long whiles. All on her own...


	12. The First Death

At least, **Rachel** thought she was alone, but that was proved to be incorrect when she saw something completely black appear out the window right after she had just come out of the bathroom. In shock and not wanting to get killed, she backed up slowly into the bathroom again. She sat down on the floor; breathing steadily to calm herself down, 'Why is there an Enderman right outside my house?' She thought to herself, 'He must be looking for someone'. As her mind started connecting the dots, she gave herself enough courage to walk out of the bathroom and walk over to the window.

She saw that the Enderman was still there, looking over at something to his right, she stood there, right at the window, staring to the side – so as to not anger the creepy creature, but there was obviously no way to avoid it, especially when suddenly the black-skinned monster jumped back in fright when he stopped looking at whatever was interesting him, and almost fell of his perch on the branches.

In the moment of surprise, Rachel shot a look right at the Enderman in front of her before taking the glance away, mentally insulting herself for being taken of guard, but what she didn't expect was when the dark-skinned monster just stood there, looking confused as to why he wasn't mad at the human. Instead though, he crossed his arms in a way to show that he was defenceless or something of the sort.

The Enderman did a downwards pointing gesture possibly showing that he wanted for her to go down, but Rachel was smarter than that to believe that sort of thing so she just shook her head and begun to turn around. He did a thing that caught her attention back to her though – he purposefully attempted to get into her line of sight, as if he was trying to make her realise that he was perfectly safe.

He started to do a series of some hand movements, as if trying to ask a question, it was shaping in ways like he was asking if someone was still there. He continually did the exact same motions with no noticeable discrepancies, but getting more and more frantic with each attempt. He waved his arms around just to get attention now, but suddenly his entire body disappeared behind the tree.

Rachel looked down from the window point, to see the Enderman sprawled along the ground. In shock, she practically jumped down the ladder to check if the poor guy was still okay, she ran over to his 'corpse' noticing that he had some purple sparks circling around him – seemingly curing any injuries, she supposed it must be the fabled 'Ender Magic' that was always talked about by those old, endearing children's books.

She got down onto her knees, and, unsure of herself – poked the black-skinned man on the back. He grumbled until he realised that it was Rachel who had jabbed him in the back, and shot up into the air, onto his now uninjured legs. He began doing the motions again but this time staring a never-ending stare at Rachel.

Of course, Rachel knew what he wanted to know as soon as he had started to do these curious motions when she was looking through the window at him, so she decided to cut short his constant flailing, she shook her head and pointed away from to house to mime that they were gone.

* * *

**Qui** was attempting as hard as he could to convey the message, that if Katherine was still there or not – he noticed that it must've worked, since the woman shook her head and pointed away from the house, but what caught his attention was when Rachel spoke, he didn't fully understand all of it. Having small lessons from Katherine really helped at being able to listen to other humans, he still couldn't produce any noises to form into clear English, for he was really only able to formulate the guttural screams which defined the Ender species in general, including those annoying bugs...

"_ to say, but Sherlock isn't here." She stated smoothly, ripping Qui from his own thoughts. Qui looked back up at her in confusion – was he doing the sign language for 'Girl' wrong? He would never know, but he persisted in an attempt to mime the correct thing. So he did a jumping motion with a single hand to try and say 'The other one' but it obviously didn't work, as it seems like Rachel was just more confused than before. "What _ you doing? Are you _ to say that _ jumped off some_?"

Qui just simply stared back at her, before shaking his head, repeating the motion again, and, as usual, Rachel just voiced her confusion yet again. Qui sighed and started walking away – he knows a losing battle when he sees one, besides, it was starting to get dark. He looked back once before teleporting to his homestead, when he saw light shining from the house he built for Katherine herself. He hit himself as he remembered walking past the house – with all the glow-stone bricks lit up.

* * *

**They** had been walking for almost 2 straight days, and William was still incessantly annoying Honegumi with a constant statement of 'How much further, now?' or 'Are we there yet?' or asking her a question about normal life for the Skeletons.

That carried on for a long while until Honegumi finally cracked, drawing her bow and pointing it at him, screaming "If you don't shut up, I swear to Notch this arrow is flying straight through your windpipe! And If you are so needy to be getting there – we would have been there by now, if I could go my normal speed, but no, that would be too sickening for you!"

In anger, she started hyperventilating to calm herself down, when William opened his mouth to speak – she just yelled at him again, re-aiming the bow at William "No! You don't even deserve to reply to that!" Her finger accidentally released the string of the bow, sending the arrow flinging towards the human in front of her, she gasped loudly.

William had no time to react as metal-tipped death hit Honegumi's claimed mark, straight through the throat, piercing the weak flesh. Cutting off all possible breathing, and instantly killing him, blood spouted endlessly from the puncture wound. And his body fell, crumpling to the grass; he was dead before he hit the ground.

The red fluid cursing the floor with already drying blood, as his corpse started to dissipate, fading into non-existence. The only tale of him being real was the gore that splattered against the ground. Honegumi slowly walked over to the disappeared human carcass, when she noticed a small white slip of paper on the ground. It too, was stained in blood; it was folded long ways over itself, as to harbour some text on the inside.

It surprisingly wasn't completely unreadable from the cruor staining the rest of the note; actually, it was completely clean on the inside, par the text. The text which read:

'The human, William, has been revived back at his most homely place, if you truly know him, you will find him where you would expect him to go, be it where he went in his past life, or possibly a memorable place which might have stuck in his thoughts during his respawn.

But, be aware, that his appearance will be changed significantly, and his memory has been wiped, all past thoughts taken and disappeared, like his body. So, you might have to teach him anything you had before, also he will be aware of all basic things, no need to teach him those things.

Yours Sincerely,

Notch'

* * *

All of the information flowed around **Honegumi**'s mind, but one detail stuck in her mind, she would have to walk all the way back to the small tree stump she was sitting on when he found her. She tucked away the piece of paper into her jacket's pocket, and she started the long walk back. God dammit...

* * *

The light was starting to peak its head throughout the horizon, **Qui** was already in his cave watching as the light begun to appear. He had only just arrived back at his house, only having to teleport once, since he had been there so much that he could say the co-ordinates off by heart, or enderpearl.

He turned back, facing the complete and total darkness. Realising that he spent the entire day doing nothing useful, nor eventful. Today, he learnt that Rachel is terrible at sign language; he also learnt that he really needs to get to know some more English words. He really needs to ask Katherine that – if she ever returns, that is.

As he was walking down the blocky staircase leading into the heart of the house, he suddenly felt a set of arms wrap around his centre. Surprised, he shot around to see Katherine's smiling face staring up at him.

"_Katherine?!" H_e mentally gasped at her, _"Where did you come fro—Oh whatever, it doesn't matter," H_e wrapped her into a warm hug, _"I'm just glad you're okay."_ They kept that hug for almost 10 minutes, showing the family-like love between the two.


	13. The Opportunity

**Katherine** was standing outside her well-crafted house, and wiped a line of sweat off of her forehead – from the hard work. Currently, she was forming a useful and nearby farm, with carrots and potatoes growing in harmony.

She stood back to see the effect of the house and the small farm in conjunction, it looked positively beautiful. She sighed at her hard work, feeling like she had done some good for today.

She retreated into her house and, despite the still bright day, retired to her bedroom. She went across the landing, and steadily climbing up the finely cut staircase. She still had no idea who's house this was before she had invaded.

Hoping she would one day find the person who had made this, and who had put her on the bed. She suspected that it was most likely the same person. When she was contemplating this, she realised that she had already arrived at the bedroom door.

Katherine slowly slid open the door, not bothering to flick the large stone lever, which normally causes some redstone lamps situated in the roof to turn off. She walked through the door, and jogged over to the wool-laden bed, flinging herself onto it, not even bothering to change.

She closed her eyes shut, sleep almost overcoming her. Until she heard a scrambling noise in her left ear, her eyes shot open, and Qui's face popped into sight, startling Katherine to no end. She flipped unintentionally off the side of the bed, as she was staring at the clean wooden floor, she heard Qui snickering behind her.

"_Qui!_ _Why are you here?!_ _This is my __**bed**__ room_" she yelled at him. He just continued laughing in response, Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up and playfully punched him in the arm. "_You could knock before entering..._"

"_And why should I do that, that sort of ruins the shock factor_" he laughed back at her. "_Do you actually want to know why I came around here?_"

"_Well, since you scared the nether out of me, yes..._"

After a long pause he mentally stated "_Playerspeak lessons please_"

Katherine was taken aback, surprised at his seemingly random want to speak in non-thoughts "_Why would you want to learn that? You're already quite mastered in telepathic speaking..._"

"_Yes, but I implore you, its really sad that people can talk to me, and I only understand a bit of what they're saying. And then not being able to answer! It's the most frustrating thing I have ever felt_" he pleaded her.

She shakily answered with "_Okay? I guess that's fine with me, when do you want to do them?_"

Qui smirked, happy that he might finally be able to talk to people "_That's up to you_"

"_Then how about now?_"

"_That sounds fair_"

"_Good_"

After a long pause, Katherine says "_This is just awkward now_"

"_I agree_"

"_Let's stop?_"

"_Yeah_"

"_Um..._"

* * *

**William** lifted his head off the square dirt block, a headache striking through his head, giving a weird sensation drawl through his fingertips. His spine tingled the feeling, revelling in the crazy tingle. He jumped off his feet to check his surroundings.

There was a blocky mountainside in the visible distance, to his right there was a large expanse of water, and to his left was a large desert. At the moment, he was more inclined to the water, it seemed like more of a sensible idea, so that's just what he did.

Moving closer to the lake, he noticed a huge forestry area, and it was quite enticing. But, the inland sea was what he came for, and he would not let a simple bunch of trees change that fact. He stared down into the water.

He shot back from the water in surprise and confusion, from there he could see the clouds reflecting in the water. He went back over to the water, but a bit shakily this time. He stared into his eyes, now a startling green colour. He rubbed his eyes, to check that he wasn't imagining things.

He wasn't.

William freaked out, he felt a hand through his also changed hair, now a bright blonde, in a short style, the fringe of which just cut off at the end – his facial feature's, specifically his face was now much more oval-shaped. His mouth was more thin, and his nose was slightly longer.

He had a dark shadow which covered some of his eyes from the new hair which was blocking the sun. His skin was now deadly white, like someone who had never left the house, or like someone who lived in Siberia their whole lives, without a coat.

He stared dumbly in the rippling water, his uncomprehending mind, slowly getting used to the changes. He admitted, he looked... handsome, but it just felt weird to do that sort of thing, since it wasn't his body, but it was, but it wasn't.

Confused more than ever, his eyes blurred out himself, focusing on the background. He watched the beautiful, squared clouds float slowly by. The sun was bearing down on him, but surprisingly, his clothes didn't warm up, still thin and cold, making him feel at the centre of two differing forces.

He heard a whistling noise in his left ear, getting quickly louder and louder. He jumped into the water, tucking into an 'armadillo' position, an arrow whizzed by, piercing the air where he _just_ was. As he resurfaced, he heard a laughing noise, with a hint of bones clacking together.

Putting two and two together, William figured it was a skeleton, but when he turned around to the sound of laughing, what he wasn't expecting was to see a fully-formed human-like skeleton. He dragged himself slowly out the lake. He looked down to check his completely soaked clothes.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the girl "Hi there, skeleton... girl" he said, putting his now wrinkled hand out in a way of greeting. "Why did you just send an arrow flying in my direction?" William asked earnestly.

The skeleton girl's smile sank into a face of sadness, she mumbles under her breath, but William could hear what she says perfectly "I was hoping that the letter would be wrong" she pauses "God damn it, William".

He points at her "How do you know my name?!"

She groans, knowing that all her explanations would have to be told again, this would be a _long_ night.

* * *

**Sherlock** had been walking for what seemed like hours, and he was nowhere near where he wanted to be. But, he was fully aware that that could take way over a week, at the current speed he was walking. It was certainly slow, but at least he didn't tire himself out to quickly then.

The one place, which has always been his safe heaven, the one place that only he and him alone knew about. He had always used it, it was just something that he had found in his travels as a small child. It was his place of childhood, where just simply being there made him reminisce of hundreds of great memories.

Especially the memories with Katherine in them. He had to admit, he definitely liked Katherine than just being friends, but he wasn't ready to call it love, just very close to that.

There weren't many excitements on the trip, so Sherlock was having to keep himself occupied, currently he was playing a game of 'I, Spy' alone. It wasn't a good time, to be honest, it was dull as all living nether.

Night was falling, he would have to find some shelter or bare through the annoying monsters. He decided that, since there weren't any towns in sight, he would just have to continue walking through night. He slapped himself in the face, insulting himself for not even planning to have a tent with him.

Guess that was just something he would have to deal with, by himself. Sherlock reached behind himself – for the small satchel that laid across his shoulder to his back. The backpack was a crème colour, with a star logo printed onto the front.

Clicking in the small latch on the front, he flung open the flap, and took out a small cylinder, black in colour, very noticeably made up of little rocks – stuck together by some sort of magic, a light-blue shiny button on the side.

From here, the only foreseeable direction to go was over a lot of quite tall mountains, sighing to himself, he started his awkward way up the blocky mountain.


	14. The Skeleton Temple

**Qui** was sitting on the floor across from Katherine, attempting to correctly pronounce each of the, admittedly annoying, letters in the alphabet. Currently, it was not working, and his frustration levels were raising higher and higher.

Katherine wasn't in much better shape, she was becoming endlessly aggravated by Qui's complete ignorance of her language. He was extremely hard to teach, he couldn't make any other noises than the creepy screeches which Notch 'bestowed' upon the Enderkind.

She slapped herself in the face, mentally saying "_You are useless,_". When she said it, she looked back up to see Qui's face. He was genuinely hurt from the comment, so she added "_Not in general! Just, well this._"

After a moment, he stood up, and stated "_I'll just go._"

"_You don't have to do that. We can just keep on trying,_" She hated seeing him sad, and it disheartened her that she was the cause of his sudden urgency to leave. "_It doesn't matter that you are hard to teach, because we can keep trying. All day if we have to!_"

Qui looked back at her, thinking about her words "_But what would it matter for you to continue teaching me, if the outcome will always be the same, I will never learn Playerspeak. Bye._" He teleports away, leaving Katherine no chance of asking him to stay.

The purple particles dissipated, he standing back in his cave, he walked forwards. He fell on his face, he was tripped by... something, he didn't know. He raised his face from the stone floor, and looked behind himself.

On the floor, sitting there was a single Endermite, it must've latched onto him when he was travelling through the Teleportation Dimension. Though, what confused him right now was why the little Endermite wasn't attacking him. There was a well-known war between the Endermen and Endermites for the spot of the Enderdragon's greatest warriors.

He stood up, so that he was bearing over the small bug. He never really had a good look of one, ever. It's body was a round shape, with a smaller round sphere from the front – making up its face. On the smaller circle was a thick line of red, forming its eyes. It had a large purple hue surrounding it, and it had the same purple particles of when an Enderman teleports.

In Qui's opinion, it is actually pretty cute, so he attempted to talk to it, he decided he would start of simple – with a "**Hello.**"

The silverfish esque creature didn't answer, so Qui tried again "**Um... are you okay there?** **You're being a bit silent.**"

Still no answer came from the Endermite, Qui's mind was thinking through what to say next, but he was drawing a blank. The Endermite started to crawl away, towards the sunlight, Qui gasped, knowing what would happen if it went into the sunlight.

He ran past the Endermite, and blocked the door, the Endermite must have just been hatched or something – because it doesn't seem to understand the basics... "**Hold up there, Buddy. You can't just go out there!**" He gestures out, into the light, "**You realise that light hurts you, right?**"

This time there was a vocal reaction from the small creature, in the way of a sigh. The Endermite slowly waddled past him, passing by Qui's confused gase.

It slowly waddled out in the sunlight – Qui closed his eyes tightly, expecting the worse. But, he heard nothing, not even a scream of pain. Qui's eyes shot open in surprise, he saw the Endermite, slithering away from the cave entrance.

"**Hey!**" Qui ran towards the hole in the side, and put his hand out into the sunlight. His hand shot back from the unbearable light "**How did you do that?**"

The Endermite looked back before stating quietly "**...Light doesn't hurt me...**", the Endermite had a deep voice, proving that he was not a new hatchling.

"**B-But... what? How does that even slightly work.**" he blabbed back, struggling to form a sentence.

"**It's quite simple, really. You just have to learn about some chemicals, and other things,**" this, the Endermite also said very quietly "**For instance, right now, I am using a thing that humans call 'Sun screen', it protects their skin from the sun. So it works with us too.**"

"**How do you put it on yourself, I mean, you don't have any hands...**"

"**I would rather not get into that discussion.**"

"**Okay...**"

"**Well, I must be going, bye, thanks for the lift.**"

"**Wait! What is your name? Just for future reference, you know.**"

"**Ah, my name is Slog'vin – good day.**" and with that, the Endermite left, leaving Qui mightily confused. How could walking in the sun be so simple as that? He always wanted to walk around in the sun, and enjoy himself. He could talk to Katherine about it...

* * *

**"****So**, what you're telling me, is that I have already respawned, and the reason I died was because you shot me." William questioned Honegumi.

"Yes," she replied exasperated. "As I have told you a hundred times before, yes!

"Calm down," William joked. "I was just making sure."

They had made it much further than through William's last bout, and were almost in sight of the Skeleton Temple. In actuality, the Skeleton Temple was nothing like a Temple, and more like a miniaturised mansion, comprised entirely of bones.

That was the first thing that William saw other than the vast expanse of trees and bushes, and he pointed it out to Honegumi "Is that the place?"

"Hm," she started sarcastically, "Let's see, walls made of bones and skeleton guards. That's definitely not the place. Of course its the Skeleton Temple, you dunce."

"All right, calm down – I don't want to die again today, thank you very much."

Honegumi grimaced "No need to keep bringing that up, I already feel terrible about it." They were drawing ever closer to the 'Temple' in front of them.

"The only thing you feel terrible about is the fact that you had to teach me all this again." said William in his still joking tone. They were only a few steps from the Skeleton Temple so he decided to stop talking, and have a closer look at the bone-crafted house at hand.

It was certainly magnificent, but the skeleton-theme was very bland, since all the decorations consists of skeleton remains. But, the bones themselves were cut cleanly, with small indentations for each bone to lock together easily.

After a long moment of silence, Honegumi spoke "Now, I must warn you, the Skeleton King is quite..." she pauses, thinking of the nicest way she could put it. "Extravagant, others may call him eccentric. But he is still our King, he has some of the best battle plans ever devised!"

"In what way is he 'eccentric' per se?" he pondered out loud.

"He- You'll see..." as she reached out to the large bone-covered door in front of her, she does a small sweeping motion, "Ladies first." William ignored her and walked in, followed by Honegumi. With a tremendous 'bang' it slammed behind them.

"Does it usually do that?"

"You get used to it after a while."

"Well? What happens now, do we just wait an-"

A loud, booming voice surrounds the entire room, reverberating off the walls. "Who goes there?"

William shudders, before whispering to the Skeleton next to her, "I thought you said that he was Extravagant. That does not sound Extravagant to me."

"Oh hush you," she whispers back. Stepping forwards, she takes in a deep breath, which she obviously didn't need, it was most likely for effect, "It is I, Honegumi Esqueleto, leader of the Omega Squadron!"

Her words shot through William's head, 'leader? I thought she was just a troop, wait... There are Squadrons? There are a lot of things she didn't tell me, I might have to interrogate her later.'

The 'Skeleton King's' Voice was annoyed, and went a bit higher, gaining a lisp, "I know who you are... I was talking about the human behind you. Come on, introduce yourself." As his sentence ended, Honegumi turned expantantly to William, raising the bones where her eyebrows would be.

William walked forwards cautiously, shaking like a tree in a tornado. "Um... I'm W-William."

"And..?" The Skeleton King asked through the door, but when he got no continuation, he asks exasperatedly "Where do you come from, _W-William_?"

"Earth..." William said, wincing. There was no answer from the door, but a huge amount of wind blew through the closed door behind them, pushing open the grandiose skeletal door which stands in their way.

This was a sight that William did not predict, it was so contrastly different from what he imagined that he thought he was dreaming – he obviously wasn't, but he still gave himself a reassuring pinch to check.

It was completely pink, the walls, the floor, even the bone chandelere was in the _finest_ shade of rosé. William's eyes widened and his mouth curved into the largest of confused circles.


End file.
